<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oath of the Lawbreaker by MikeAllenZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369887">Oath of the Lawbreaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ'>MikeAllenZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Criminal AU, Dungeons and Dragons, Dungeons and Dragons AU, Pirate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, The Pirate King, a man known as The Sun Warrior fought against the system of world government. A blazing paladin captain, his elven wife, and his fellow crew of the Sun Warrior pirates fought against the system they believed to be corrupt. That was twenty years ago. It stopped when the pirate king’s newborn daughter, a baby born with hair that glowed like the Sundrop itself, was stolen.</p><p>The pirate king and his crew searched and scoured the whole world for the baby girl. A child destined for great things. But soon the legendary pirate king disappeared along with his legendary blade The Sword of the Lawbreaker. Some say the man went mad with grief, destroyed his whole ship while at sea, killing his whole crew.</p><p>And the girl was never to be seen again. The Legendary Princess of the Pirates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hillfar Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Years ago a cosmic event in the heavens caused an accent power to be divided into two. The Sundrop and the Moonstone. These are the two deities of the world of the Awakened Isles. A world of magic and where dreams come true, at the right cost of course. A world of many islands and adventures to be had for anyone looking to get out of their comfort zones to try something new.  Will you find what you’re looking for?</p><p>What you know so far is this.</p><p>Years ago, The Pirate King, a man known as The Sun Warrior fought against the system of world government. A blazing paladin captain, his elven wife, and his fellow crew of the Sun Warrior pirates fought against the system they believed to be corrupt. That was twenty years ago. It stopped when the pirate king’s newborn daughter, a baby born with hair that glowed like the Sundrop itself, was stolen.</p><p>The pirate king and his crew searched and scoured the whole world for the baby girl. A child destined for great things. But soon the legendary pirate king disappeared along with his legendary blade The Sword of the Lawbreaker. Some say the man went mad with grief, destroyed his whole ship while at sea, killing his whole crew.</p><p>And the girl was never to be seen again. The Legendary Princess of the Pirates.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know I have an older version of this story. But I kind of edited allot of things since then. So here is an updated version of the story. And just like last time I will be doing the stats for the characters at the end of the chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a pirate ship with a yellow and pink flag dock by the town of Hillfar. A resident farming town for plenty of local dwarves. The Jolly Roger of a dragon skull in front of a sun raised high. The sign of the Sunspark Pirates. A smirking roguish man stands by the bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the navigator of the crew, Flynn Rider knows just how rough the seas can be and the crew had just spent a good few hours in the rain. An insult to injury after their captain had recently lost something of value to an enemy who happened to sneak aboard. And all Flynn Rider wanted to do now was make this visit to a quaint farming town as pleasant as it could be for his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks back to his fellow human companion who happens to be helping the horse, the captain’s steed, with the task of pulling the boat to shore and making sure it stays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance, tell Blondie that the docks seem to be clear. No sign of marines</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them have been pirates for longer than the rest of the crew, they knew exactly the techniques to use to avoid marines. Lance smirks and heads below deck. Just as he does he can see a short haired Tiefling woman making her way to the rogue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sending him down there to deal with your enraged girlfriend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her skin is pale and she is tall and imposing. He is taller than her unless you include her horns. Her horns and her tail often line themselves with golden jewelry. She truly looks demonic, hence his nickname for her being “demon woman”. He meant it quite literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sending good news. I’m sure she’ll be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn looks back at the town. It looks pleasant and enjoyable. Surely Rapunzel would enjoy it. Their captain was always one for pleasant sunny days like this. Maybe a ride on Maximus around the island, surely that would cheer her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what if he reminds her about what was stolen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won’t. Plus, you know Rapunzel. She’s more likely to sulk then get angry at him for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long in the slightest before Lance comes back out and to the others, this time with Maximus by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EUGENE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is she doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As good as can be expected. But you know the captain, she’s always an optimist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the cabin opens as the captain arrives at the deck. Out comes a short haired brunette half-elf aasimar woman with a faerie dragon on her shoulder. At first glance she doesn’t really look like the threatening type. She isn’t very tall like her crew, her freckles and cute nose almost makes her look adorable, she has some paint stains still remaining in a lot of her clothes and she refuses to wear shoes, so she just naturally looks like a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her crew knows why this woman was a force to be reckoned with. But no one could tell at first glance. Especially as her faerie dragon, Pascal, seemed to be nuzzled into her neck, hoping to make her feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey Blondie. We’re here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea... I heard</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey Raps, if you’d like I can go to the library myself. It’s a beautiful day and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass... you don’t have to. I’ll go with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you sure, Raps?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think that’s a great idea. You two go to probably the most beautiful library I’ve ever seen, and afterwards we can go to one of the best circuses I’ve ever seen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Perks up)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Circus?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea, Hillfar has one of the best circuses I’ve ever been to. And me and Lance used to work at one!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s true. We were the stars. You can say we’re experts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(giggles, feeling better)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, I’m in.I’ve never been to a circus before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well allow us to be your guide, Captain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(bows like in a circus)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn perks up as well. Glad to know he knew a way to cheer her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel hummed a tune as she, Pascal, and Cass walked through the town. Cass didn’t seem as excited as her captain but she was at least enjoying her brightness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene was right. This place looks great</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a rickety old library yea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh come on, just look at all the architecture of this place, so pristine and so...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raps... less history geek, more pirate captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right... gotcha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they enter the library they realize how big it was. The library is huge, no wonder it made the centerpiece of the entire island. Yet, no one seemed to be in it. Rapunzel wondered why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woah this place is full of books. I’m sure what we’re looking for is here. Hello!? Anyone here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response. Nothing except for a strange sound. Something that seemed to be... hammering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who would be hammering something in a library?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s go find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra reluctantly follows Raps to the sound. And the three quickly notice an odd sight. The figure they see has yet to notice them. It is a small person, and they have a welders mask on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hello... mister...?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly gives them a look. They can’t however see his expression due to the mask, and his voice seems low because of it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you want?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry sir, we were just looking for a book and we thought it’d be good to come here and... check one out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raps excited winks at Cass. They had every intention of stealing it. Cass just wished her captain didn’t make it so... obvious. But the figure didn’t seem to notice </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well why didn’t you say so!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He takes off the welding mask and smiles at them.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the two pirates see under the mask is the smiling face of a cheary halfling boy. Not the character these two were expecting. He has black hair with a blue stripe and a little goatee that they could also notice a bit of blue on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re a kid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually madam I’m no kid. I’m a full grown... eighteen year old adult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So... you’re a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excuse my friend. I’m Rapunzel, and this is Pascal and that’s Cassandra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a pleasure. My name is Varian and I am the caretaker of this sacred library. Not only am I that, I am also…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(he pauses for effect as he revealed his table of chemicals under a tarp)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...a skilled alchemist. No need to applaud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s impressive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed back to the book section of the library. It was clear that while the library was his job, alchemy was his passion. Rapunzel could see that by the way he set up a makeshift lab in the library. This was only confirmed more as Rapunzel and Cassandra noticed a little beast rushing around the lab. Rapunzel got a look at it and it appears to be a robotic Racoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who’s this little guy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh… you noticed Ruddiger. I built him myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks, I’m very proud of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(he reaches out his hand for him and the robot nuzzles into him)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incredible</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what are you looking for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Book of Azoth. I heard it was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. I can’t let you take that out. Sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And why not!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, you see, I’m not allowed to. The book is sacred along with this library. It’s why I have the very special duty of guarding it. Which I do very well thanks to my alchemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh really? How so?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have booby traps set all around this place at night that go off if someone comes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(excited someone is interested)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool! Can we see?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re really interested in seeing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um yea! That sounds awesome!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel actually was genuinely intrigued to see. Though she also knew that she could use the information she learned from this conversation to sneak back in later and take the book herself with her crew. Or at least, that’s the excuse she planned to give to Cass, who was clearly impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well right this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass stayed back a bit, she wasn’t that interested in learning. But she knew what her captain was thinking and knew she could get the info they needed. And she knew that she wouldn’t take forever. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raps, can we please go now!? You’ve been chatting for like three hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a minute, Okay Cass?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(sigh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes Captain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass didn’t mean to let slip the word captain, it just came out instinctively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(chuckles, trying to play the mistake off)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh nothing! Just a nickname I have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm not so sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calmly realizing he caught on, Rapunzel tries to calm him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re not here to hurt you, Varian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re pirates aren’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He backed up more, clearly shocked by the revelation that his new friends were criminals</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay... so YES. But not the bad kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re a criminal...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain... lets just leave before...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they hear a crash as several figures barged through the door. Three dwarves. One of the dwarves quickly storms up to halfling boy threateningly as he backs up into the corner</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DWARF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get over here you little delinquent!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woah woah woah, what’s going on here!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DWARF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This brat has made a mockery of this good town for the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swear... it was an accident. I didn’t mean anything by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DWARF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likely story, kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back off him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel quickly gets in between Varian and the angry accusers. She gets a frying pan out, ready to defend him if needed. The leader dwarf looks at her annoyed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you know who you’re defending? That kid is a menace!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll take my chances. Now back off before I give you more reasons than just a frying pan to the head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She suddenly throws the frying straight up, motions to her sword, and catches the frying pan in her other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said back off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarf looked back to Cass. If the sight of this half-elf wielding a sword and a frying pan wasn’t enough to scare them off, then the sight of this scary tiefling woman glaring down on them more than did the trick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DWARF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine. But this isn’t over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarves exit and Varian looks up at Rapunzel. Grateful yet suspicious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y-you saved me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(friendly and cheeky smile)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what friends do right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve known me for three hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust me, she’s made friends in less time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not used to having friends. Everyone here hates me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea, what’s up with them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My alchemy. I try to use it to help them, but it always goes wrong. So I try to make up for it by making something for them but then that goes wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got yourself into a cycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They really don’t appreciate you like they should. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What can I do? I’m supposed to keep this library safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw the library. Come with me, join my crew. Your skill set would really come in handy, especially with those booby traps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rash decision, but rash decisions weren’t exactly uncommon for her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I-I can’t. The library. And you know...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re ashamed that you made friends with criminals?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No... she’s right. A bit. I just... it’s complicated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll be staying on this island for a week. If you change your mind, come find me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Kneels before him) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian, you deserve better than what you’re given. Come with me and I can really bring out your potential. And you’ll be under my protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without more words needing to be said she walked out, quickly followed by Cass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watch it! We don’t want to wake the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rapunzel and Cassandra made it to the circus they told Flynn and Lance the story of the events. The Captain told them how she saw the potential of the boy she met, and how she didn’t take the book at that moment because she would’ve felt bad taking it from him. Flynn immediately offered to do the dirty work, knowing that the crew desired to obtain the knowledge in the book, but didn’t want Rapunzel to miss out on the fun of the circus. So she told him of the booby traps and he and Lance rode off on Maximus and reached the library quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you sure the captain knows what booby traps to look for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust me, she does. We’ll get that book for her if it’s the last thing we do. Then we’ll make up for what we lost</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being stubbornly loyal to his captain, Flynn was quick to blame himself for their recent loss. Lance however had a different theory </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s blocking you again isn’t she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was a bit too loud as the figure on the other side of the library working on an invention happened to overhear. Varian rushes over to the booby traps and notices the two pirates who happened to freeze when noticing the petite halfling. Varian gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Trying to calm him)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid, calm down, don’t scream. We won’t be long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was feeling very hot. He couldn’t tell if that was the library or just the tension. Varian however, suddenly seemed super excited </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re Flynn Rider!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn smirked, suddenly realizing this kid was a fan. Rapunzel definitely had an eye for making friends with good taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Yes. Yes I am. Famously dashing rogue pirate at your service.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool! I read all the books about you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn almost forgot that he took the name from the book </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh... well...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance quickly started to giggle at that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait... hold on a second, what exactly are you doing here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You See that's the thing..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re on Rapunzel’s crew… You’re here to get the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um... well, I...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how you got past my booby traps. Rapunzel told you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay yes. But she didn’t send us. We did this for her, behind her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lied to him. He didn’t want the boy getting upset at her. At him, that was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LANCE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Goes to correct)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I thought she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Flynn elbows him)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll just be going then. We don’t need the…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn was about ready to leave. He didn’t want to push past this kid in order to get it. But suddenly, he looked up. He noticed a flame on the wall and it was about to cause a section of the ceiling to fall on Varian </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WATCH OUT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With incredible speed, Flynn quickly rushes towards Varian, grabs him, and saves him from the falling debris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You saved me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. I’m a pirate, not a heartless monster</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s going on here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's What I want to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as they said that the whole room suddenly bursts into flame </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EUGENE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LANCE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m guessing your booby traps don’t prevent fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE BOOK!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Rushes away)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kid wait!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian quickly rushes through the flame to a shelf on one side of the library. The location of the Book of Azoth. The thing Varian swore to his father he’d protect with his life, was now gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT? No! It’s gone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger happened to be there as he looked up to Varian with a look of surprise and concern. Varian quickly picks him up and holds him in his arms for protection. Flynn follows close behind </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like someone else was after it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(glares at him)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you do this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? No! I wouldn’t. We wouldn’t. Not to someone who didn’t deserve it. We would never try to burn this place down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looks down to Ruddiger and starts to run off, out of the building. He could hopefully catch the thief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what to believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian runs outside the library, and suddenly he notices a few hooded figures walking away from the burning library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey! Get back here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He angrily rushes towards them, desperately trying to keep his promise to his father. The figures happened to notice. However all Varian got around to doing was running a few feet towards them before one of them raised a hand towards him. Suddenly he couldn’t move. Varian was suddenly frozen and he kept struggling to move as the figures just simply kept walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get back here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called out to no response. Once they were out of sight he could suddenly move but was too weak to do much else than crash to his knees. He suddenly heard a voice call. Varian turned to see the face of the dwarf from earlier.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>DWARF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There you are!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh thank goodness you’re here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarves however didn’t seem helpful, they just grappled him, all of them giving him an angry look </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DWARF </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t think we’re falling for your lies you little shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No you don’t understand I...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DWARF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve had enough of your antics, we’re ending this tonight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn rushes up to the circus on Max just as Raps and Cass we’re getting out. The girls could quickly see the urgency on his face </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blondie... we have a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he catch you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes... but we have a bigger problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was in chains, panicking. The village had brought him to a platform and a lot of the angry townsfolk happened to be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swear! You have the wrong person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DWARF </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve had enough of the trouble you cause, criminal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not a criminal!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he says that there is a loud bang heard causing everyone standing nearby to fall their feet due to a huge wave of thunder. As soon as it finishes, the whole town turns to the figure of a woman getting off of horseback. Rapunzel. And she gave a glare to the people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No... but I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DWARF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You... you’re the woman from earlier!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea... and I don’t appreciate you trying to hurt my friends so I suggest you all scram.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villagers didn’t seem too threatened of the woman yet. But her glare did unnerve them a bit. Varian was realizing that this was probably the side of her that made her a pirate. And when no villagers backed down, she took an extra measure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes turn golden and almost gleam like the sun despite being night. Her short brown hair turns blonde and grows down past her shoulders, and as they do two large angelic wings spring out from the back of this terrifying goddess. And as she unsheathes her sword, suddenly she appears in armor, pink armor with a sun logo on it, the sign of the Lawbreaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of the meekest dwarves started to back off. But not all of them were fearful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rapunzel notices her crew arriving she gives them a nod. Her wings fly her over to Varian as she gets in between him and the nearest dwarves. She undoes the ropes binding him and Ruddiger, just as the tougher dwarves work up the courage to attack. She then turns to Cass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go. Cass, get them out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass grabs Varian’s arm who’s holding Ruddiger</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes Captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She guides him off, and Varian didn’t fight it a bit. Some of the dwarves rushed off to follow but Rapunzel was able to stall a few. Flynn and Lance rush over to their captain, who had her frying pan out ready to fight, despite having a sword on hand, and using it to free Varian, she still chose to use a Frying Pan against these dwarves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You realize this will only make our bounties bigger?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Smirks)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I welcome it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass rushes Varian through the city, hoping to get to the ship before the angry mob of dwarves catch up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re gaining on us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for long, kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass suddenly takes a bet and stops in her tracks. She turns around and glares at the mob as she pulls her blade out. The villagers halted and she smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You honestly think you can do anything? May the bravest of you try</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One angry dwarf did try. He pulled his axe out and swung towards her but before he could even hit Cass, she had already struck him. From what Varian could tell she held back from really hurting him because the slash wound was almost nothing. But it caused him to fall to the ground and as Cass stood over him, the dwarf fearfully got up and ran off, realizing he wasn’t going to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of you will win </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(grabs Varian by the collar)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid belongs to us now. Back off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This actually happened to work. Whether it was the intimidation or the fact that the crazy halfling would no longer be their problem. They were not willing to get killed over this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Cass brought Varian onto the ship, he suddenly collapsed to the floor. He still held Ruddiger by his side and pet him in his anxiety</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You good?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Tearing up)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do I do? My whole life has just been uprooted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and knelt beside him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listen kid, I know this is not what you wanna hear right now, but you’re stuck. And sometimes, the tactical thing to do is retreat. Trust me, I’ve had to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you realize what just happened? The future queen of the pirates, the LAWBREAKER, wants you on her crew. And you’re unsure!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But... Pirate...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what you thought you were doing but it’s not doing you any good. You’ve learned all you need to know from that library. And you can use that to your advantage on this ship. And for some reason the captain sees potential in you. So it’s a golden opportunity that you should absolutely take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian didn’t say anything else. He looked to the nearby stairs and sat down there, quietly sobbing. Cass felt a bit bad and sat right next to him. She patted his back awkwardly. She was never very good at comforting others and Varian could notice. But after a bit Cass stopped focusing on trying to help him, she left her hand on the small boy’s shoulder and it helped him much more than when she was actually trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the rest of the crew to show up. Raps, Flynn, and Lance quickly notice him.The captain quickly goes to comfort him, she kneels down in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There you are, Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass, how bad did you scare the poor boy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn looked at Cass, assuming the tears in the halflings eyes were because of her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No... she was fine…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wipes his tears a bit and pets Ruddiger in his lap. Flynn whispers to Rapunzel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really wanna let this kid on the PIRATE crew?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn, he just went through hell. You’d be crying too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's right though. I’m technically an adult but I’m pretty much a child. That’s why they left me there to guard that library instead of going on some cool mission somewhere. My only skill is my alchemy. And even that I mess up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(suddenly hands Varian a piece of paper from her pocket)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you read that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(takes a look and nods)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea. I know this language. So...?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian suddenly looks at the others who are looking at him in shock with the exception of Rapunzel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can read that stuff?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them knew what it said. They knew what it was but none of them could read it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea. Alchemist’s Tongue. I mean, I know it’s rare. But I was able to study it in the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian, you realize that you need a very high level of intelligence to be able to learn it. That’s why it’s rare. You’re special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if I am, how would I be helpful to you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exactly that. That alchemy of yours, it can be weaponized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CASSANDRA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's actually a really good idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marines always thought it was never going to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re wrong about you. They are ALL wrong about you. Society has been knocking you down for too long now, Varian. It’s time to fight back. Stick with me, I’ll protect you, I’ll help you grow. I’ll make sure no one ever doubts you again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel spoke to him with passion. Like she spoke with experience. A hard thing to ignore from someone so charismatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What choice do I have? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not going to force you to stay. I could. But I won’t. If you say no I’ll just drop you off on the next island. But I want you to say yes because you trust me, because you believe me when I call you a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a second but Varian suddenly looks to her and chuckles </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re absolutely bonkers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLYNN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welcome to our world. But ain’t she charismatic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. It’s not my first choice, but I’m too scared right now to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll protect you, I promise. Welcome to the crew. Cass, you’re resistant to fire, gather whatever alchemy supplies you can salvage from the fire. Take Max with you. Eugene, Lance, gather up whatever supplies you can manage. We leave tonight. Also Cass, check with Varian, any important personal objects you can save for him, please do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VARIAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks Captain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RAPUNZEL </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Smiles softly) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watch out for my own.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These are for the D&amp;D nerds reading this story. But feel free to enjoy if you aren’t. </p><p>If you don’t know D&amp;D and you’re curious how stats work. Quick run down. It’s on a scale from 1-20. 10 is about average, so higher is good and lower is worse. </p><p>Name: Rapunzel the Lawbreaker<br/>Race: Aasimar (Protector)<br/>Class: Paladin (Oath of Vengeance)<br/>Alignment: CN</p><p>Ability Scores<br/>STR: 18<br/>DEX: 14<br/>CON: 13<br/>INT: 15<br/>WIS: 12<br/>CHA: 20</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Delinquent's Plunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship of the Sunspark Pirates was called the Delinquent’s Plunder. It wasn’t the biggest ship, or at least, from what it appeared like on the outside. But as Varian explored the inside he quickly discovered that the interior held a lot more than he was expecting. There were a ton of rooms. It almost felt impossible that so many rooms fit neatly in the space. And the halls were painted in beautiful designs. Some abstract, some clearly supposed to be certain figures. Mostly drawings of the other crew mates.</p><p>It was the morning after Varian joined. Cass had managed to salvage a few of his belongings from the burning library, and he was able to at least decorate his new room with some of the salvaged chemicals and a picture of him and his dad. She even managed to save Ruddiger’s little bed that was actually made for a dog or cat, but Ruddiger used it as if he were one.</p><p>But besides those things the room was mostly empty. And that nearly drove him insane. He was used to clutter. To things that would occupy his busy head that would always go much faster than people say it’s supposed to. So he explored the halls of this mansion of a ship. He turned to Ruddiger, the robotic raccoon, who walked by his side </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Woah, this place is so cool. I never knew so much could be held in such a small ship.</p><p>He heard a voice from behind him </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
You like it?</p><p>Varian jumped, a bit startled, turning around to see the smiling face of the captain he now works under.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Ah! Oh... captain... Hey... sorry I was just talking to Ruddiger.</p><p>Rapunzel smiles her usual friendly smile </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Oh it’s fine. And just a heads up, you don’t need to call me Captain all the time. It’s more a professional thing. When we’re just chilling, you can call me Rapunzel or Raps.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh... rely?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Yea, we’re friends. No sweat it.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Gee, Thanks.</p><p>He never expected a pirate captain to be so... humble...</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
The ship’s pretty cool huh?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yea totally. How’d you make the interior so big</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
We stole the ship from a powerful witch who put an enchantment on it.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh...</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Trust me, she had it coming. Not a nice person.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh. I’m sorry, still getting used to the whole pirate thing.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
I understand. You just made a tough decision.</p><p>This whole situation was so confusing. It would've been less confusing if this woman seemed cold-hearted and cruel. But that wasn’t the case. She was probably one of the sweetest people he’s ever met. So he felt he had to ask. </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Have you ever killed someone who, you know, didn’t deserve it?</p><p>Her face suddenly turns from friendly to uncomfortable. She still didn’t seem hostile, but she clearly didn’t want to say. </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
We... don’t need to talk about that.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Sorry.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
It’s okay. You know who you should talk to about this, Cass. She also did a similar switch.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh... thanks.</p><p>He goes to head to where he was pretty sure Cassandra’s room was.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
And Varian...</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yea?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Later tonight, come by my quarters. I have something to show you.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yes Captain</p><p>~</p><p>Varian knocks on Cassandra’s door. Not knowing what to expect from this woman. Or if she’d even be able to help. But she did help him a decent bit the night prior. So there was a chance, even if he was nervous.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Hello?<br/>
(looks down on him)<br/>
What do you want, kid?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
The Captain suggested I come talk to you. Pirate stuff.</p><p>Cassandra lets out a sigh, not really wanting to talk to someone at the moment, but it was clear she was fine helping somehow </p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
come in.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Thanks</p><p>Varian looks around. Cassandra’s room is pretty bare. There are two swords hanging up on her wall, which he recognizes as the swords that she regularly wields in battle. And there’s a closet that appears to be closed. She gets to business as soon as the door is closed behind him </p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
So you’re having trouble transferring from a marine to a pirate?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Something like that Yea. How did you handle it? Going from good to evil.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
(chuckles)<br/>
We’re not evil, kid.<br/>
(She sat down on her bed, being more in eye line with the halfling)<br/>
I was a mercenary who was often assigned by marines to hunt down criminals. So you could say I was pretty connected to them. And I could easily see that there is no good side. The marines are pretty shitty, or at least a lot of the people in charge are.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
But not all of them right</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
No. At least I hope not since my dad is among them. Though I haven’t spoken to him in years.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Mine too.</p><p>The Tiefling woman suddenly seemed intrigued </p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
That's why you got involved, because of him?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
My dad quickly learned that I wasn’t exactly soldier material and assigned me to that library where I could be useful.</p><p>He knew his dad’s reasoning was also partially because he knew he would enjoy a library setting more than a battlefield</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
I see. My dad wanted me to be a soldier but, well, I’m not exactly the most obedient person. (chuckle)<br/>
I don’t take kindly to authority</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
But you follow Rapunzel.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
I agreed with her message. The whole ‘standing up for those society deems as undesirable’ thing. If I’m going to take orders from someone, I’m glad it’s her.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
She’s noble? Everyone seems to call her a criminal.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Well, she is a criminal. But I like to view her more as an anti-hero. </p><p>Anti-hero. That definitely made the thought of working for her a bit better. Varian had read books about heroes who happened to be thieves and would take from the rich and corrupt and give to the poor. He hoped that that was what he was signing up for. </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Thanks. I needed to hear that.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
People in this world see her as a danger, someone who harnesses the power of the Sundrop. While it’s not illegal to pledge yourself to it like she has, the world government heavily prefers the moonstone, a being of law, order, and protection. The Sundrop is misunderstood.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yea, I heard the stories of the Pirate King. How his sun powers were a force to be wrecked with. He was called a Lawbreaker for a reason. </p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Because of the sword he wielded actually. The same sword that’s now held by Rapunzel. Now SHE’S the Lawbreaker. The government fears what it can't control. So it fears her. And she welcomes it. </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Woah...</p><p>There’s a suddenly awkward silence. Varian almost thinks about going but Cass speaks up </p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
I do think that you’re going to fit in, even if I seem distant at first. I don’t tend to trust people. Especially if I think they could hurt us.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
What made you trust me?</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
I don’t. But you’re weak, so if you try anything you can be easily dealt with.</p><p>With a quick and sudden sweep of her tail she knocks him back onto the ground on his rear</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
(gulps)<br/>
Yes ma’am.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
(chuckles)<br/>
Good </p><p>She gives a prideful smirk and uses her tail to help him up and to his feet.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Thank you again… for last night. How you got those villagers to back off.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Years of marine training. I’m a battle master. I know my way around the battle field and I’m skilled in intimidation.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Wow… you’re so cool</p><p>Cass smirks and then sits down on her bed again, now clearly invested in the conversation. It seems that flattery was the trick to getting her interested. She loved showing off how much of a badass she is. </p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
I guess so. What’s up with you and your alchemy stuff?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Well, I’m sure you must know at least something about it.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Not really.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh. I mean, I’ve always been interested in it. In trying to understand the science behind magic. I mean magic is all around us, it’s only natural that there's some kind of rhyme and reason to it, right?</p><p>When he was younger, Varian doubted the existence of magic, though that was clearly not the case. So as he grew older he became interested in trying to study and understand it. He refused to believe that there is some entity out there that you can’t explain scientifically. Including the Sundrop and Moonstone. Hence him reading the Book of Azoth, a book telling of the two entities. </p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
I guess so. Never really thought about it.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
I see.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Any fighting skills?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Wish I did.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
I’m sure there’s something.</p><p>She gets up and opens the door to her closet, which seems to be full of weapons. Knives, axes, scimitars. She really had a neat and orderly collection. Even some chains and things Varian didn’t recognize.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh wow... you have a lot...</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
I’m a collector. A lot of them were taken from fallen foes, others I bought. And some Raps got for me.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Wow. So violent but yet so cool.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
(hands him a crossbow)<br/>
Let’s try you out on this.</p><p>Varian hadn’t held a crossbow much. His father had tried him on guns and other ranged weapons. But never this one. He takes it, but is clearly holding it wrong.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
No like this.</p><p>She kneels down to him and guides his hands to where they need to be and helps him balance it. Varian couldn’t help but notice how warm she was when she guided his hand. He ignored it for a second, remembering that it’s probably a Tiefling thing. Infernal and all. But her tail also wrapped around him a bit. He didn’t know if it was instinctual for her or if she even knew that it happened. But Varian enjoyed it, almost like she had a third arm that was keeping him steady as he balanced it.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
I think I got it</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
It’s not exactly meant for a halfling but you can definitely handle it I think. See if you can hit that target over there</p><p>She points to a target she has painted on the wall. Clearly it’s really only used for darts by her but either way, he looked, aimed and fired. And he immediately hit the middle of the target. As if it was no effort at all.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Woah. That was fast. Was that your first time?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
No. My aim was literally the only thing I happened to be good at when they were trying to train me to be a marine.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
That's impeccable. I’m impressed.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Thanks.</p><p>He smirked at her, trying to hold the crossbow and look cool for her but it’s too heavy and he falls over. She laughs out loud </p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Too bad that one is meant for someone my strength. When we get to the next island, we’re definitely going to get you one of these. One that’s your size.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
(excited)<br/>
Really?</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
I mean, I have to check with the captain but I’m sure she’ll approve. I am the Bosun of the ship after all. It’s my job to take care of the supplies</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Gee, Thanks.</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Not a problem.<br/>
(She smirks and walks away a bit, her voice turning into one of a negotiator)<br/>
However, I need you to do something for me in return.</p><p>A catch. This was a pirate he was talking to after all. </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Which is?</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Nothing hard. I need you to check on the kitchen supplies. Make sure we have enough for the journey. I need to know and I don’t want Raps knowing that I forgot.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
How am I supposed to know how much we need?</p><p>CASSANDRA<br/>
Ask Lance. He can help you, and he’s surprisingly good at keeping a secret. He’s the chef so he knows how much we need. We didn’t exactly leave Hillfar with the rations prepared for an extra mouth to feed. Even if the mouth is a small one</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Okay got it.</p><p>~</p><p>Varian entered the kitchen to find, as Cass stated, Lance spending some of his alone time. He hummed a soft tune as he seemed to be reading something. </p><p>Varian got a closer look and realized it was notes to a song. He had a lute by his side. It was definitely interesting how he seemed to practice in the kitchen</p><p>Each member of this crew seemed to be interesting. Like they all held a story and some interesting facts about themselves. None of them seemed like generic pirates.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Um, Lance?</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Oh hey buddy, what’s up?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
What are you doing?</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Practicing my music. I am a bard after all.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
You know magic?</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Yea. I knew someone in an old life who taught me what I know. And those skills became useful when I joined this crew.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
They weren’t beforehand</p><p>LANCE<br/>
My last captain didn’t appreciate it as much as Rapunzel does. Which is why me and Flynn prefer it with her.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
You guys are really loyal huh?</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Very. Especially Flynn, he’s the most loyal of us. When that boy is in love, he is at his love’s very<br/>
request. It’s kind of beautiful actually. Like a classical lover from a play. But guess a lot of us are.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yea. Never been in love so I can’t say.</p><p>LANCE<br/>
(ruffles his hair)<br/>
Kid, with us, you can see the whole world and I’m sure there are plenty of girls who’d fall for you. I mean, I’ve had plenty of experiences since becoming a pirate.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh. And none of them like Flynn’s?</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Only one. But you really only experience true love once. And that’s gone for me.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh... sorry...</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Hey, I’m living my best life, so at least I have that. Despite what demons are in my past. I’m a happy man now because I still have the love of my friends.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
I... I never really had that. Just my dad and Ruddiger really.</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Well, hopefully we can fix that.</p><p>Varian feels so awkward suddenly and it makes him think about the task at hand. </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh yea. Can I check the food rations? Cass asked me to check.</p><p>LANCE<br/>
So she forgot again huh?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
That happen often?</p><p>LANCE<br/>
No. But enough that it’s noticeable.<br/>
(He goes into the storage room and notices)<br/>
Oh boy...</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
What?</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Looks like we have a reason to worry. I’m not so sure we have the rations for two extra mouths. Even if they're just a halfling and a raccoon.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Ruddiger doesn’t have to eat, since he’s mechanical. But he does like garbage scraps.</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Still. You might want to alert the captain.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
But Cass...</p><p>LANCE<br/>
Tell her that Cass told you to tell her. That she already knew. The captain won’t notice if she’s not looking.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh... good point.</p><p>LANCE<br/>
I’m a MASTER of deception.</p><p>~</p><p>As Varian searches, he couldn’t find the captain, that was until he went to the deck and looked up. She was in the Crow’s Nest, facing her Quartermaster, Pascal the faerie dragon, in a game of chess</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Um... captain?</p><p>Rapunzel looks down curiously to see Varian. </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Coming!<br/>
(She climbs down with speed and lands right by him)<br/>
Yea? What’s up Varian?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Cass sent me up here, she needs you to know that we’re running low on rations.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
I see. Okay, then we’re going to have to get them another way.</p><p>She looks to the ocean and immediately notices a ship nearby. It doesn’t look like a marine ship or a pirate ship. Just a normal ship. </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
And I know just how to do that.</p><p>Varian took a good look at the smirk on her face. Kind of devious, but not exactly evil. He had heard of how Pirates often raid other ships while on the seas, stealing from them, often killing those who attempted anything funny.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Wait... Are you going to...?</p><p>She suddenly looks back to him, remembering how new he is and how this is his first day. </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
You don’t have to come. I understand if you’re not ready.</p><p>~</p><p>Varian stayed around as their ship stopped right next to this new ship. The other ship quickly realized the situation they were in and that it’d be smarter to comply with the infamous pirate’s demands rather than running.</p><p>Flynn and Maximus were the two who were preparing to board. Varian took a curious look from them to the faerie dragon on Rapunzel’s shoulder </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Isn’t it usually the Quartermaster’s job to do this work.</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
Yea, but not many people are going to be intimidated by a frog.<br/>
(Pascal sticks his tongue out at him.)<br/>
Are we good, captain?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Yep. Don’t scare them TOO much, Okay?</p><p>Suddenly Varian finds his shirt being tugged on by Max. The horse was clearly trying to tell him something. </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
What is it?</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
I think he’s saying you should come with us.</p><p>Maximus looks at Rapunzel who listens as if the horse was talking.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Yea that’s what he said </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Can you understand him?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
My connection to him is magical. He’s my steed, a spirit. And he thinks you should come with. You don’t have to.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
No... it’s okay I’ll go.</p><p>He takes a deep breath. The horse seemed to be very intelligent for an animal. Somehow he felt like he should trust him. Even if he was nervous.</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
Alright kid, I’ll show you the ropes.</p><p>~</p><p>As the three of them board the other ship they find a few of the sailors on the deck, clearly nervous for their arrival. Varian assumed that the crew of this ship wasn’t so big, so maybe this was all they had. But those that were there were indeed surprised by why the halfling and the horse happened to board. The halfling didn’t seem that threatening and the horse, well, is a horse.</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
What a bright welcome.<br/>
(smiles wide as he saw all the sailors being hospitable)<br/>
Hello, you probably know me as Flynn Rider of the Sunspark Pirates. These are my associates Maximus and Varian.</p><p>One sailor, clearly the leader, spoke up </p><p>SAILOR<br/>
Please, What do you want from us?</p><p>He was clearly aware he was speaking to a Pirate. His expression was pretty readable. He probably had some bad experiences with their kind before.</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
This transaction will hopefully be a simple one. We need some food for the journey and we were hoping to get some from you. Of course, you won’t leave empty handed. My captain is a reasonable woman. She doesn’t want to take all your rations and leave you to die. We’re not monsters. So, if you happen to have any sick or injured, our captain is a healer and she can come aboard to heal any of them.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
So it’s like a forced trade.</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
Exactly</p><p>There was another awkward silence before the sailor spoke back up again </p><p>SAILOR<br/>
I’m afraid we can’t. While we actually have a few sailors sick, the fact of the matter is, the reason they are sick is because all of our food went bad and we barely have enough rations to make the journey. And our captain is sick too, so I had to take over, since I’m her first mate.</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
(Suddenly stops his cocky demeanor. Suddenly changing to one of understanding.)<br/>
I understand. I’m sorry to disturb your time. We’ll leave now.</p><p>Flynn turned around, planning to head back to the ship. Varian was surprised how he just turned around like that. He wasn’t going to rob these people of what they needed to survive. And he offered them health and care. Even if in a very pirate like demeanor.</p><p>But then Varian remembered months back. The villagers of Hillfar had a similar problem and he tried to help out. His alchemical concoction didn’t work back then but since then he had fixed it. And he was pretty sure Cass salvaged the correct ingredients </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Wait... I can help...</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
Oh?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Some of the chemicals Cass managed to salvage from my lab. I can mix a concoction that can purify food and water.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
I don’t think that’ll work. Our rations have rot a good amount.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Sir, I’m an alchemist. I study the properties and science of magic. My concoction should be able to work.</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
What do you have to lose? That food is just getting thrown to the curb anyway.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
Sure... we can try.</p><p>~</p><p>Varian arrived back a few minutes later with some chemicals from his room. </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Okay, I got it. </p><p>His hands were full and he was still mixing the concoction</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
I’ll take you.</p><p>He leads Varian into the interior. Max was quick behind.</p><p>Flynn gives a good look to Rapunzel who’s waiting on the boat, giving her the signal to come aboard. She smirks and uses her wings to glide down to the other, smaller ship, clearly trying to make a show. She smirks at the sailors looking at her wings with awe. </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Why thank you.<br/>
(looks to Flynn)<br/>
They’re not giving you trouble are they?</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
No. In fact, the first mate of this vessel just led Varian and Max to the storage room.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Varian? Oh rely?</p><p>She was surprised how quickly he was taking initiative</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
Their food supply is low and he apparently has a science-y potion thing to purify their food that is rotten.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
So it’s a yes to the deal then?</p><p>FLYNN<br/>
Seems like it.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
I’ll go check up on him</p><p>~</p><p>The first mate took Varian to one of the storage rooms. The room is full of crates of rotten food. The stench is awful.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Okay... let's see what I can do.<br/>
(He continues to mix his concoction)</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
Kid, can I ask you something?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yea sure.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
I don’t remember hearing that Sunspark Rapunzel had a halfling on her crew.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
It’s my first day.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
Why are you traveling with them?</p><p>Rapunzel suddenly arrives as they are talking. She heard the last phrase of the conversation and she hid behind a wall. Max happened to notice her but didn’t alert the others.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Mostly because I have to. But, I mean, the Captain is nice. At least, from what I’ve seen. It’s very conflicting.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
Sundrop Rapunzel Huh? The stories I heard of her tell otherwise.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
I’ve heard those stories too. But she’s nice to me. But she also seems rather mysterious. I really hope I made the right choice by joining.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
Just watch yourself. You’re hanging around dangerous people. Pirates aren’t exactly the best people, I’ve had some rotten experiences with them.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
I mean, it’s not like I trust them, but I don’t believe they’re bad people. But I mean, I understand your experiences aren’t as favorable as mine.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
I understand. I mean her being nice must be conflicting.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yea, it is. But I mean, it definitely makes me like her more. I just... don’t trust her.<br/>
(He finishes mixing the concoction)<br/>
Okay... got it.</p><p>He suddenly puts the concoction he made onto his hands, a light blue powder. He blows on it and it fills the room. And magically all the food that is seen starts to look ripe and delicious. </p><p>SAILOR<br/>
Wow, you did it!</p><p>Rapunzel couldn’t help but show herself. She made it look like she just arrived. </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Varian, that was amazing.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Captain?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
I didn’t realize you could do magic.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
I mean, not in your typical sense. It’s more science.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Nevertheless, it’s really amazing.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
How much do you plan on taking?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Only a little. We have some rations but not enough to feed the extra mouth we didn’t exactly stock for.</p><p>The sailor looks to Varian and then back to Rapunzel </p><p>SAILOR<br/>
Take what you need. You’re doing us a huge favor here, and you could've just killed us or let us die of starvation. Like most pirates would.</p><p>She was unsure if most pirates would have or not. Or if she just happened to be a rare breed. But she didn’t need to harp on it. </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Thank you. This won’t be forgotten. Do you have any sick?</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
Yes, our captain and some others are sick. Down the hall to the left.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
I’m on it!</p><p>She heads off, Max following right behind her</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Thank you.</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
It was a pleasure to meet you. I wish you well</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
And to you as well. What was your name, by the way?</p><p>SAILOR<br/>
John.</p><p>~</p><p>As Max walks by Rapunzel’s side he nuzzles close to her, getting her arm around him, trying to make her smile. And she did, and she quickly realized Max knew she was there. </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
It’s okay Max. Cass went through the same thing. He’ll warm up to me in time.</p><p>Rapunzel soon finds herself arriving at the sick ward and runs to the person who is clearly the captain since she happens to have a hat next to her bed. The wording says “Captain Wendy Darling”</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Hi... I know you don’t know me. But I’m Rapunzel. I’m here to heal you.</p><p>WENDY<br/>
(looks up to her weakly)<br/>
No... not me…<br/>
(she points to one of the other sailors. The only one that seemed to be passed out from sickness)<br/>
My little brother, Michael, he’s the sickest of us. Him first.</p><p>Rapunzel respected that. Putting the well-being of her sickest crew member above herself. She nods and grants her wish, casting lay on hands, healing him.</p><p>The boy suddenly wakes up. </p><p>MICHAEL<br/>
Wha?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
(quickly tries to calm him)<br/>
Hey Hey, it’s okay. You’re better now. What’s your name?</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>
M-Michael...</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Michael Huh? It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Rapunzel.</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>
(immediately turns to the captain)<br/>
My sister.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Don’t worry, I have plenty to go around.</p><p>Rapunzel smiles and heals her too.</p><p>WENDY<br/>
Thank you...</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
It’s no problem.<br/>
(starts to do the others)</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>
(immediately goes to his sister’s side)<br/>
Wendy, are you okay?</p><p>WENDY<br/>
I’m fine. You needed it far more than I did<br/>
(to Rapunzel)<br/>
You’re Sunspark Rapunzel, aren’t you?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
The one and only.</p><p>WENDY<br/>
And you’re healing us?”</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Admittedly it was a part of the deal I made with your first mate.</p><p>WENDY<br/>
John... my brother.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Awww. Siblings traveling together. That’s cute.</p><p>WENDY<br/>
We’re researchers.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Researchers Huh? That sounds fun. What do you study?</p><p>Wendy took a breath, deciding to tell this woman. Even if she didn’t trust her. </p><p>WENDY<br/>
The planes. And traveling through them.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Oh so like Feywild stuff.</p><p>WENDY<br/>
That's one of them, Yea.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Ever been to one?</p><p>WENDY<br/>
Yea. A few. But we need more work before we’re ready to get really dangerous.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
No kidding.</p><p>WENDY<br/>
Why are you helping us exactly?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Unlike most pirates I rather dislike just taking things. So when I can, I like to do some good for the people I take from.<br/>
(finishes healing everyone and turns to her)</p><p>WENDY<br/>
You’re raiding us, got it.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
You wanna stop me?<br/>
(giggles and stands up)<br/>
Here, I’ll give you a free shot.</p><p>WENDY<br/>
Nono. I’m good.</p><p>Despite the raiding she was thankful to have her ship up and running again </p><p>WENDY<br/>
I’m sorry my experiences with pirates haven’t been so pleasant, I’m skeptical.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Understandable. I tend to have that effect on people.</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>
What effect?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
People can’t tell whether to be afraid of me or not?</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>
What do you prefer?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
You shouldn’t be afraid of me, unless you’re my enemy. Then you should be VERY afraid. </p><p>WENDY<br/>
You’re very kind for a pirate.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Yea. Guess I am. But I mean, you haven’t crossed me, why would I be mean? </p><p>WENDY<br/>
Well, either way, thank you. I hope my brother didn’t give you any trouble.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Not at all. Very cooperative. And I can assure you, we didn’t take much.</p><p>WENDY<br/>
It’s alright. I’m just glad we’re not dead.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
That's the spirit!</p><p>~</p><p>Later that night Varian goes over to the captain’s quarters. He takes a very big breath and knocks on the door. She quickly answers.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
You wanted to see me Captain?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
There you are, come in!<br/>
(She excitedly pulls him in)<br/>
This isn’t formal, by the way. This is more of a friend thing.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Oh.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
I know this whole situation has you stressed, so I thought, maybe we could try something fun.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
How So?</p><p>She motions to two paint boards she set up with paint brushes </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Painting! I saw some of your drawings in your lab and thought maybe you’d like to try.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
That’s really thoughtful.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
It’s rare that I find someone else who enjoys art the way I do. Heck, all the paintings on the walls of the ship were all me. So I thought it’d be fun to have a friend to do it with.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
I mean, my interest in it started with me drawing things for inventions but that ended up changing soon. Plus, I guess science can be an art sometimes too.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
I mean the way you do it seems very crafty to me. Like how you were able to make that concoction to help those folks. The way you lit up the room with magic. If that’s not art, then color me blind.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yea... I guess</p><p>She could clearly sense his hesitation about that and softened her voice </p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
You Okay after all that?</p><p>Varian was unsure if he wanted to tell her. But he had the feeling she didn’t become as successful as she is by falling for people’s lies. So he told the truth. </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
I don't know. I mean, I probably saved some people’s lives today, but we also stole from them. I feel...</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Conflicted</p><p>The word she heard him say. The word she’s heard people use a lot when talking about her.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yea.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
I feel that way a lot. </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
You do?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
My goal has always been to protect those who can’t defend themselves. I know the way I do it seems very wrong in the eyes of most common folk. But I like to believe I do a lot of good.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
You’re a Pirate.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Yea... I also do a lot of bad. But I think the good outweighs it though.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
That's definitely optimistic of you.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Yea. I’m a ray of sunshine. Or so they tell me.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
You fight against society.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Yea. I’ll probably explain at some point but for now, you need to think of something not so heavy. You had a big day, huh my little Sniper?</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Huh? Sniper?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Cass told me your skills with a crossbow. And we don’t exactly have a Master Gunner to handle the cannons and such. They've been collecting dust for a while now. I figured that you could be really good for long ranged fighting. Since you’re clearly not a melee fighter.</p><p>She pokes him teasingly</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Yea... sure... um, I’m going to have to man them?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Maybe. Hopefully not anytime soon.</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Sorry, still hesitant about this whole thing.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
I know it’s going to be hard for you to trust us. But in due time, you’ll have all your questions answered</p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Why not now?</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
Because that’s a lot of stuff to put on you, and I don’t think we exactly trust each other yet.</p><p>Varian wanted to say he did but that’d be an easy lie to spot. </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Thats fair.</p><p>RAPUNZEL<br/>
We’re going to reach the next island in a day or two, we’ll buy you supplies for your alchemy then. But for now, let’s just enjoy the time waiting.</p><p>Varian looked at her, she made a point. And right now, he could definitely use some insurance that he truly had a friend in her </p><p>VARIAN<br/>
Pass me the brush?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Few D&amp;D based notes. </p><p>Firstly, I wanted to make the animals something special in each instance. So Pascal became a Faerie Dragon, Ruddiger became a robotic raccoon, and Maximus is Rapunzel's steed that she got from the Find Familiar spell which is a Paladin spell. </p><p>I wouldn't focus too much on their level. This is a story based in D&amp;D, not actually D&amp;D, I'm taking allot of creative liberties. </p><p>In which case, the spell Varian casted in this chapter "Purify Food and Drink" when I originally wrote was a spell that an Alchemist could use. But since the revamp of the artificer class it no longer counts. I kept it anyway because I think it makes sense for an alchemist. But if you want some explanation that fits D%D logic, we can say he created a potion of some sorts. </p><p>Now for some fun stats</p><p>Name: Cutthroat Cassandra<br/>Race: Tiefling<br/>Class: Fighter (Battlemaster)<br/>Alignment: N</p><p>Ability Scores<br/>STR: 20<br/>DEX: 12<br/>CON: 16<br/>INT: 12<br/>WIS: 15<br/>CHA: 17</p><p>Name: Mad Alchemist Varian<br/>Race: Halfling (Stout)<br/>Class: Artificer (Alchemist)<br/>Alignment: LG</p><p>Ability Scores<br/>STR: 9<br/>DEX: 17<br/>CON: 16<br/>INT: 20<br/>WIS: 9<br/>CHA: 14</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>